


I Have Plans

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern, One-Shot, This might evolve into something more later at some point, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Runaan just wants to take Ethari out on a date like he promised. But he kept getting held up. Hopefully Ethari will wait for him just a little longer.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 20





	I Have Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I some ideas that might turn this into a series? But for now it's gonna remain as a one-shot.

Runaan quickly ushered his newest client out of his office claiming he had many files to go over to truly finalize everything for a smooth transaction the following week. In truth, it would only take Runaan about a day. Less than if he really tried. But his nerves wouldn’t leave him alone. He needed to get out of the office. 

Finally relenting a little.

“I have plans.”

And with that he shut the door. Spinning around to face his now, thankfully empty office.

His date was waiting for him. Still waiting. If he was even waiting anymore. The uneasiness that settled in his stomach caused Runaan to spastically start closing up. Shoving the thick, heavy curtains aside to lock the windows before yanking the curtains back in place. He’d made the man wait an extra 30 minutes. Or was it longer? He’d gotten a little caught up in making sure everything was set for the contract. 

Eagerly shutting his computer down and settling the USB in his inner pocket above his heart. Switching off lights and quickly messaging Lujanne about the success. He pushed through his doors, stepping out into the hall. His client was standing by the elevator. 

Don’t tell me it’s broken.

Runaan tried to hold in the aggravated sigh.

His latest client stood to attention when he noticed Runaan leave his office. Patting his dark suit.

“I waited for you.”

“How thoughtful.” Runaan said through a tight smile. 

Pressing the button, the two waited in silence as the elevator made its way up to them. A loud ping announcing its arrival. 

Stepping into the elevator, Runaan made room for his client. Checking his watch. It had been another 5 minutes. His fingers drumming out of habit against his folded arms.

His client deciding that now they were trapped together, to start talking. The man was the same height as Runaan and he turned to face him as he spoke.

Runaan remained staring at the doors. Silently willing them to open. Apparently, he’d glossed over a few things that his client thought was still important. Runaan sighed again as he tried to ignore the man.

“Are you taking this in?”

Runaan finally turned to the man, holding a hand up.

“Look, I understand that there are aspects of the contract you would like to go over. Set up a time and date with my secretary and we will talk then. Right now-” Runaan checked his phone to see the time. And a few texts. His heart dropping. “-I’m running late for a date.”

“Meeting with another client? You are busy.”

Runaan didn’t dignify the man with a response. Instead waltzing briskly from the elevator when the doors released them, leaving his client behind. The front doors in sight as he rounded the corner. Passed the front desk with only the security nodding in his form of acknowledgement. 

Runaan pulled his phone out again to check the messages. Did Ethari cancel because he was taking too long? Unlocking his phone, he saw one message from Lujanne. The most recent. And the others were from Ethari. Swiping them open Runaan pushed through the doors, out into the cold winter air. 

4:30 P.M  
Ethari: Hey I’m here.

4:48 P.M  
Runaan: Sorry, I’ll be a bit longer. Wait a few minutes?

4:49 P.M  
Ethari: Sure thing.

5:00 P.M  
Ethari: You need more time?

5:20 P.M  
Ethari: We can reschedule again if you need.

5:30 P.M  
Ethari: Runaan?

5:40 P.M  
Ethari: Don’t leave me on read >:(

5:45: P.M  
Ethari: Okay I’ll just wait out here.

6:00 P.M  
Ethari: In the cold.

6:10 P.M  
Ethari: Do you want me to pick us something up?

6:10 P.M  
Ethari: But then I guess it’ll get cold waiting out here.

6:11 P.M  
Ethari: Like me.

6:20 P.M  
Ethari: I’m cold. I demand blankets.

Runaan sighed as he read them. Relief flooding through him. Ethari wasn’t bailing on him like Runaan had many times. Just cold and demanding warmth. Just teasing. And possibly passing the time.

The doors behind him opened and shut. Soft footsteps wandered to his left. 

Lifting his head from his phone to look left and right for his date. Spotting Ethari, further up the street, swaying as he listened to music from his phone.

Runaan grinned sheepishly as he dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. Watching Ethari’s reaction. He stopped swaying to his music. Eyes wide as they looked at the screen and registered the caller ID. Tugging his earbuds free and pocketing them as he answered the call. Pressing the phone to his ear. His body slouching with his physical need to exaggerate.

It made Runaan smile.

“I’m cooooold!” Ethari whined playfully into the phone, earning a chuckle from Runaan.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make it up to you.” Runaan watched as Ethari lightly bounded on the spot. He still hadn’t noticed Runaan standing off to the side. 

“You ready to head out?” His voice regaining its high-spirited tone. 

“Yeah.” Runaan’s grin grew wider as he watched Ethari turn to start heading to the building’s entrance. Pausing as he looked up and spotted him. Comically glancing at his phone as he pulled it away from his ear. Slowly putting it back to grin.

He swallowed as Ethari tilted his head and grinned. Hand on his hip. “Do you still want dinner? I know it’s late…” He trailed off, knowing he’d said the same thing in the past.

“Uh, yes?” Ethari gave him a dumb-founded look. “Also, where are my blankets I demanded?”

Runaan laughed. “Right here.” Opening his arms for a hug.

Runaan had never felt more relieved to see Ethari’s easy grin as he waved. Hanging up as he walked over. 

“Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up.” Ethari’s voice was light and teasing. 

“I am so sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

Ethari was nodding in thought. Hand on his chin in mock concentration as he stopped in front of Runaan before his eyes lit up and he was grinning. “We try every dessert they have to offer.”

Runaan was grinning. Nodding his enthusiasm. Reaching to take Ethari’s hand as they stood there. 

“Can you even fit that in after we have dinner?”

Ethari chuckled and the sound eased the tension out of Runaan’s shoulders. Opening his mouth to speak but stopped when he heard another voice. Behind him.

“This isn’t a client. You said you had another client to meet. This is just your boyfriend.”

Runaan watched Ethari comically lean around him to see whoever it was. Runaan knew Ethari wouldn’t recognize them. But he did. He knew that voice. He’s had to listen to them drone on and on while his date waited. In the cold, as Ethari had reminded him. 

Turning to face him, Runaan sported a tired expression. Hand on his hip. 

“Yes, this is my date. And no, I didn’t tell you I was meeting with another client. You merely assumed so.”

Despite the obviously uninterested pose and expression, the man continued on. 

“We have more to sort out.”

“If you recall, sir, I advised you to call my secretary. Organize another time and we can go over anything else that seems to have flown so high over your ability to comprehend.”

Runaan tried not to grimace. He should not have said that. He should apologize. He should bow and suck it up. 

“Excuse me?”

With a sigh, Runaan obliged. 

“Your inability to comprehend the information we just went over is more frustrating than being stuck in peak rush hour traffic. Perhaps if you rub those few brain cells that you have together, you’ll be able to grasp onto the concept that I’m busy. Goodnight.”

The man’s eyes widened as he took in Runaan’s none-apologetic form. 

“I told you I have plans.” Runaan glanced from his client to where Ethari stood beside him now. Still holding his hand. His gaze assessing. Probably trying to figure out who the man was. 

“If you-”

The man’s voice was quickly cut off and Runaan saw why. Ethari’s gaze was hard. His expression was the same, but he looked… angry. Not from the situation, but almost as if… Ethari recognized him. But he couldn’t. Ethari didn’t have to deal with people like this. He was lucky. 

Ethari moved passed Runaan now and took two steps toward Runaan’s client who took a matching set of steps back. Runaan was quick to stop him. Turning to face his date, hands on his shoulders, letting them slip down to his waist. Ethari’s expression was back to normal when he looked to Runaan.

Had he imagined the expression?

“If you think you can talk to me like that and expect me to stick around then-”

“I don’t want you to stick around.” Runaan pouted. He didn’t want to argue with a client while he was supposed to be on a date. One that he had promised Ethari hours ago. Many times over. Constantly bailing for his clients. Bending over backwards for them and worried he was losing favor with the engineer. 

“And if I walk out on this contract?”

For a split second, Runana feels fear. Then he sees Ethari. Too late, the engineer has seen the emotion flicker across Runaan’s face. With a deep breath, he takes his date’s hand in his and holds it tightly.

“Give me one more moment?”

He feels his heart tighten and his smile is thin at the almost successfully hidden sadness in Ethari’s eyes. The slightest downturn of his lips. He nods though.

Runaan kisses the back of Ethari’s hand before letting go. Letting the kind smile drop from his face and reveal how irritated he is. Reeling on his client. Marching to him and watching the man take two steps back before Runaan is in his personal space. And now like this, Runaan can see that he has just a little height over his client. Narrowing his eyes.

“I have worked day and night for this. For everyone. To make sure every client is happy. That you’re happy.”

“Well I’m not-”

“Shut up. I have done everything you wanted. I have sacrificed many things to make this work. I’ve been making sure that you’re happy when I should have been making him happy.” Runaan hisses. Grabbing the man’s collar and pointing to Ethari behind him.

He sees the man’s eyes flicker to where Ethari waits behind them. 

Runaan takes a deep breath and releases his hold on the man. 

“But I don’t think our company would want someone like you in our ranks.”

The man tugs at his collar. Wide bug-eyes stare up at Runaan’s solid form. 

“You’re not serious?”

Runaan releases another deep sigh. He looks off to the side as if an audience were watching. Giving the empty space a tired look.

“You seem to lack the mental capacity required to understand.”

“Wh-”

“I couldn’t care less about losing a ‘potential’ client. I told you, I have plans.”

The man’s eyes wide as he watched Runaan turned his back on the man and walked briskly to Ethari. 

Runaan had put off their dates for far too long. Losing one client wouldn’t be detrimental to them. He’d just have to message Lujanne and explain. She wouldn’t be too happy. Ethari happily squeezed Runaan’s hand in his though and he tried to relax. Breathing through his nose to try and calm himself. He’d already been on edge about their rescheduled dates. Feeling awful enough as it was. 

He cast a glance to Ethari who was already watching him. Flicking his gaze back to watch where they were going.

“I’m sorry-”

“Are you okay-?”

They paused and Ethari let out a chuckle. Taking a deep breath before he started again. Smiling and closing his eyes. Giving Runaan’s hand a encouraging squeeze. 

“Just wondering if you were doing alright over there.”

Runaan felt his shoulders droop. Ethari merely laughed.

“I will be.”

Ethari hummed, nodding. 

The more they walked, the calmer Runaan felt. An effect that Ethari seemed to have on those around him. His mind going back to the expression he thought he’d seen on Ethari’s face. And was he really going to talk to that guy? Or was he going to get into a fight? Surely, they couldn’t know each other. Shrugging it off as he listened to Ethari try and convince him into an eating contest when they got to dinner. No, Ethari couldn’t possibly have known him. His nature is far too kind to have been dampened by people like his recently lost client. 

Right. He should probably tell Lujanne what happened. Runaan pulled his phone out, Ethari glancing at him as he spoke.

“Sorry,” he put his phone away after he hit send on the third text. “I thought I’d better let Lujanne know now and not risk forgetting later.”

Ethari gave a silent expression of understanding. Brows drawing up before he nodded. Eyes flicking down before back up. 

“I doubt we could still make reservations.” 

Runaan sighed at Ethari’s elated laugh. Eyes scrunching shut as he tried to stifle it with his hand. He offered Runaan a sly grin before he swung their hands between them.

“You know… I know this place just down the road. We could get that and go back to say… my place?”

Runaan felt his cheeks heat up despite the cold. His hand squeezing Ethari’s and feeling the warmth there too. Tilting his head to try and hide his blush as a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. 

“That sounds perfect.”

Runaan felt a little bad about Ethari taking them to dinner when Runaan and promised to do it. But he couldn’t help feeling relieved at the same time as Ethari didn’t balk at the change of plans. Easily taking the lead. 

Runaan wondered if Ethari would take the lead in anything else. His cheeks feeling too hot again. He tried to hide in his coat so Ethari wouldn’t see.


End file.
